Cellular phones must be within range of a cellular base station to operate. While cellular phone coverage is available in most areas with a high population density, in less inhabited areas it is not economically feasible to provide complete cellular coverage. Rough and/or uneven terrain also causes a decrease in cellular coverage. Satellite phones offer an alternative to cellular phones that provide a much larger coverage area. However, present satellite services are not compatible with cellular services. A user must have a separate service plan, and often a separate phone, for satellite and cellular services.
Thus, a need exists for an increase in integration of satellite service plans and cellular service plans.